Feline Madness
by Panda Mistress
Summary: Kazama is back with his old tricks and this time, turns Chizuru into a harmless kitten! Having a cat in the Shinsengumi headquarters isn't what they had in mind, but why not? The captains' animal instincts are raised when she lets out a pitiful little nyan! A cute kitten living under the same roof as them, can anything go wrong? -Sequel to "Eight Wolves, and a Human"
1. Nyan is all I can say, nyan!

**Nyan is all I can say, nyan?!**

_I glanced at the group of men. Realization hit me as I remembered the encounters I've had yesterday. They were all from the Shinsengumi?! My eyes widened as yet another image crowded my mind._

_I stood at the edge of a forest. Tears slid down my cheek as I stared at my new found friends. "Hey guys… You're finally free!"_

_I gasped and I fell to my knees, clutching my head. "Y-you… guys?..." The other men looked puzzled as to why I suddenly collapsed. Hijikata bent down. "Hey, you alright?"_

_"Heh, looks like you're finally getting it all back." My head turned and I saw the man from earlier, his red eyes glowing even in the night. The Shinsengumi immediately got out their weapons. "Who are you?" Hijikata got up and glared at the stranger._

_He chuckled and held both his hands out. "Seems like you've also forgotten the feud we've had for each other." He walked closer and the members of the Shinsengumi stiffened. The man stared at me and I gasped. "Chizuru. Now that you're no longer a demon, I plan on playing with you for a bit." _

_As he said my name, I felt like someone has released a storm of memories down my brain. Events played in my head as I glanced at the Shinsengumi; it appears like that storm has also hit them as their faces showed a shock expression._

_My head swung around as I faced… "Kazama-san…" He laughed. "Ah, seems like you remember now." I looked at the Shinsengumi and tears immediately spilled out. "Everyone…" They glanced at me and smiled. Hijikata suddenly pulled me into an embrace. "Idiot! If we haven't regained our memories, I could've struck you down!" I cried on his shoulders and nodded._

_Kazama sighed and placed his finger on his temple. "Well now, since you seem to be united with your wolf friends, let's start with our game." He held out his hand and I felt my chest beginning to tighten up. I gasped as I pushed Hijikata away and placed both hands on the ground. Sweat poured down my neck._

_"Chizuru?! Whats wrong?!" The wolves- no… the Shinsengumi sounded me and my eyes widened as I let out a high pitched scream._

_The pain subsided almost immediately and I glanced up at the guys. I'm okay now guys. But that's not what came out of my mouth. "Nyan?"_

_Everyone gasped as they stared at me. I lifted up my hand and my eyes widened. No fingers, but white paws. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed black and white fur on my back. I started to panic. Ah! What happened?! "Mrrrrow!?" _

_"Well, let's see how long you guys can play this game." Kazama chuckled and I saw Hijikata leap towards him, sword now unsheathed. "Bastard! What did you do to her?!" Kazama dodged the blow and smiled. "Don't worry. The curse isn't permanent. Like you guys before, she can change from human form to innocent little kitten form." _

_He then disappeared. "Let's see if you're animal instincts will come back if she acts like this." I stared at the guys and instinctively licked my paw._

_Hijikata cursed under his breath and turned to the men. "I'll bring her inside; you guys wait in the command room."_

_Hijikata picked me up and stared at my new form, a frown on his face. "Well how are we supposed to deal with a little fur ball like you?" I shook my furry head and yawned, letting out a pitiful little; mew. _

* * *

I gasped as the night before replayed itself in my mind. _That was… just a dream… right? _I opened my mouth and yawned, but instead of making a _human _kind of sound, I heard a "mrrow" escape my lips. I flinched as I once again lifted up my "paw". Pads on the bottom with neatly sharpen claws attached to it. I flicked the claws in, and then back out.

_Huh, that was cool. _I glanced over my shoulder and saw the black tail waving back and forth behind me. I arched my back as I placed my two front paws on the tatami and stretched. _Man that felt good. _"Mew!" Was what came out. I glanced up at the roof and suddenly, I felt really small. _So this is how a cat sees the world._

"Oh, you're awake." I turned around and saw Hijikata opening the slid door. I trotted over to him and sat down. I flicked my tail in irritation. _Being in this form is really a big pain. _"Rrrow." He sighed and picked me up, placing both his hands under my arms. I struggled as I felt really uncomfortable being held like this. "Now, I don't understand a thing you are saying."

I stopped wiggling and stared at him questionably. "Mew?" He chuckled and set me back down. I circled around and licked my paw, feeling the need to make myself more presentable. He scratched his head. "Hmm, I guess you're hungry if you're licking your paw like that."

He re opened the sliding door and beckoned me to him. "Come on." I followed him, trying to take in all of my surroundings of their headquarters. I kept on looking down at my paws, which made a nice _click _sound as I trotted after Hijikata.

We entered an open room and I smelled the delicious scent of fish waft up my kitty nose. I began to get excited. I saw Saito and Okita by the stove; I guess they could cook after all. "Hey guys, you have anything to give to her?" Hijikata went over to them and glanced over their shoulder. Okita looked at me and smiled. "Ah, here she is."

He bent down and patted my head, which was oddly comforting. "I'm very fond of cats you know." I squirmed under his touch and let out a weird sound. My eyes widened as I heard the sound purring erupt from inside of me. He chuckled and tickled my chin.

"How cute." _I can't believe he's calling me cute. _"Mrrow." I shook my head and tilted my head. "He gave me another smile and re joined Saito in making breakfast. Hijikata placed a small plate in front of me and I looked what was on it. A puddle of water. _Right. I was a cat now so I have to drink like this. _

This will be the only time I will be drinking with my tongue. I lapped at the water, it was cold and it slowly made its way down my chest. _I wasn't thirsty, I'm actually hungry! _"Nyaaa!" I leapt back from the plate of water and stared at the fish on the counter next to Saito.

The rumbling in stomach got worse to the point of me wanting to take the fish from them. _No! Its not right just taking their fish! _But I was hungry. Releasing the animal in me, I leapt onto the counter and picked up the raw fish between my mouth. I let out a triumphant "Mrrow!" As I shook the fish back and forth.

Saito sighed and picked me up by the back of my neck, I hung their dangling with a piece of fish in my mouth. "Chizuru, we only have enough portions for the each of us." _Oh right. Since they're the Shinsengumi, food was important to keep their stamina up. _I lowered my gaze and he placed me back down on the counter. He gave a small smile. "Well, since you're with us now, I guess you could have that piece.

My kitty face lit up and I waved my tail enthusiastically. Hijikata sighed and placed a finger on his temple. "Now we'll have to get extra food for the cat here." _Got that right. _I leaped down from the counter with my prize and started to tear at the skin. I noticed that Okita kept on smiling at me. _He really is a cat person. _My teeth tore at the fish and I shivered with bliss as I swallowed a portion.

After I was finished, I licked my paws and crept out of the kitchen. I glanced around and noticed Harada walking outside, with spear in hand. Being curious, I went over to him. He didn't noticed me until I let out a sneeze.

He spun around and saw me. "Ah. What do we have here?" He bent down and grabbed a nearby twig, holding it above me. Instincts took over as I jumped and tried to catch it. "Adorable as ever Chizuru." _I shouldn't be doing this! _I dropped on all fours and stared at him. "Mew." He chuckled and picked me up. He brought me close to his face and he rubbed me.

"Honestly, how could you have gotten into this mess?" He pulled back and set me back down. I shook out my fur and watched him walk away. I tilted my head to the side and held a paw out.

_Cats are strange creatures indeed. _

* * *

As night found itself in the Shinsengumi headquarters, I decided to call it a night. I found Hijikata cooped up in his room. I scratched the door and waited until he opened it. "Oh, it's you." I smiled and let myself in. He sighed as he placed the paintbrush away, it seemed like he was writing something before I came in.

"I guess you could sleep here tonight." He went over to his tatami and patted at an empty spot next to him. Feeling reluctant, I padded over there and circled around the spot. Hijikata blew out the candle and laid next to me. "Good night then." I continued to stare at his sleeping form. _He seems more peaceful sleeping than awake. _I purred and tucked my paws under me.

_Thump, thump. _I scrutinized as I felt my chest tighten up. _E-eh… W-what's happening? _I gasped as I felt my body change. I blinked and held up my hand. Fingers, just like a human's. "Was the curse only temporary?"

Realization hit me as I Hijikata shuffled and placed his hand on my shoulders. _O-oh no! _This was definitely a bad time to turn into a human. I glanced down at my body and my eyes widened. "C-crap!" I was butt naked as I lay next to Hijikata.

Burning with embarrassment, I tried to pry his hand off my shoulder. _I… I'm too young for this! _My nightmare has just begun when his eyes suddenly flew open.

* * *

**Gosh, I even had a stupid smile on my face when writing this. But anyways, how do you guys like the sequel so far? Remember, criticism is fine with me if it helps me with improving my story! **

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Next Chapter: I'm a Bad Kitty, nyan!  
**

**Vote on my new poll for the guy you want Chizuru to end up with (Found on my profile)!**


	2. I'm a Bad Kitty, nyan!

**I'm a Bad Kitty, nyan!**

"So, why don't you two tell me how this all happened?" Hijikata and I sat in the center of the command room with the rest of the Shinsengumi. Kondou crossed his arms and had his eyes shut, not wanting to see me dressed like this. I lowered my head in embarrassment as I clutched onto the cloth that was wrapped around my body.

The rest of the guys were clearly uncomfortable seeing a half naked woman in their headquarters for the first time. _Why did this have to happen to me?!_ Okita placed both of his hands behind his head. "Hijikata-san really likes to get down dirty doesn't he?" Hijikata glared at him. "Idiot! Didn't I say this before? It was all a misunderstanding!" He turned to me. "I mean, this morning she was a cat, and now," he gave a dry cough and looked away with red on his cheeks, "She suddenly transformed back into a human!"

I sighed and hid my face in the sheets. _Could this be any more embarrassing?! _My mind wandered a little while back to the part when this whole thing started.

* * *

I saw his eyes flew opened and I slammed my hands over my mouth as I let a muffled scream. His eyes widened as he shot up out of bed. "Wh-what the hell?!" I also sat up and held the sheet over the front of my body. "I-I-I don't know what just happened!" I slammed my eyes shut and brought the sheets over my head to hide my embarrassed face. "Don't stare at me like that Hijikata-san!"

I heard him shuffling around the tatami. "I-idiot! I wasn't staring!" I lowered the sheet under my nose and sniffed as he scratched his head in frustration. "Th-this is getting way too out of hand. That Kazama will pay for what he did." He said through clenched teeth. I jumped as I heard the door to Hijikata's room slid opened. If it could get any worse, every one of the Shinsengumi was staring at us with wide eyes. I squealed and ran for the covers.

Heisuke walked in and stared at us in shock. "What happened in here?" Okita followed him in and laughed as he witnessed the scene in front of him. "Obviously Hijikata-san likes to bang up women more than he does with a sword." Hijikata raised a fist up and scowled. "Shut it Souji." Okita shrugged.

Saito stared at me and then at Hijikata. "This is indeed an awkward situation." Heisuke blushed as he noticed me and backed away towards the door. "I-I'll make sure Sano-san and Shinpachi-san don't come in here or we'll never hear the end of it!" I did a slight nod as he slid the door close behind him.

Okita tapped his chin in a thinking process. "Hmm. Come to think of it, aren't both of them out drinking tonight?" Hijikata sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yes. But if they ever come back here..." I shivered as I felt the wind seeped into my skin. Saito glanced at me. "Chizuru, you better wrap that sheet around you for now, at least until we find you some clothes to wear."

I nodded as I began to roll myself up in the sheet. I stood up and held on to it tightly, making sure the towel doesn't fall off. Okita smiled at me when I exited the room.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Hijikata finished. I sighed hugged myself tighter. Kondou frowned and scratched his head in fustration. "Ah, this is indeed a big problem." _Tell me about it._ I glanced at Hijikata. "Umm. So is the curse on me broken now?" Even after I became a human again, I still have an uneasy feeling that the cat part of me is still there.

He looked at me with a serious expression. "I don't know, but let's just see how this plays out." My face fell and I stared at the ground. "A-alright." Although I haven't said anything yet, I still feel like the kitten part of me is something that I can't let go of. Almost as if I've been a cat my entire life. _Was this how the guys felt when they were wolves?_

The doors slid open and in came Harada, Heisuke and Nagakura. Nagakura laid his eyes on me as he came in. "Woah! Chizuru?! Why are you naked?" I blushed and relaxed my shoulders.

Hijikata threw him a nasty look. "Shinpachi, watch what you say." His eyes widened and he scratched his head nervously. "A-alright alright..." Harada glanced at me and frowned. "Did the curse on you lift already?" I shook my head. "I don't know."

Heisuke walked over and kneeled in front of me. "Hey, you know if anything happens, I'll protect you no matter what. Kazama won't get near you as long as I'm around!" His speech lifted up my spirits a little. "Thank you, Heisuke-kun." He grinned and Kondou cleared his throat. "Now, we need to find clothes for Yukimura here."

Sannan nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Yes. But we should wait until morning, that's when the shops are open." Saito glanced at me. "It is almost dawn so we wouldn't have to wait for too long." I sighed in relief. _I'll finally have something decent to wear._ Everyone went quiet.

_Thump thump._

I stiffened as I heard my heartbeat. I clutched my chest and began gasping as I felt the oxygen cut off from my throat. Everyone immediately sprang up. "Chizuru! What's wrong?!" Hijikata placed his hand on my shoulders as I hacked up a lung. Heisuke looked worried as he also supported me.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth. "Mew!" Suddenly, I felt myself under the pile of sheets as I tried to wiggle out of it. I popped my head out and looked around. Everyone's eyes were staring wide eyed at me and I tilted my head. "Mrrow?" Heisuke leaned in closer. "Ch-Chizuru?..."

He picked me up and raised me higher. Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed being lifted up. _Higher! Go higher! _Okita grinned and went over to Heisuke. "Aww, look at her. Back to being a kitty!"

I stiffened and raised a paw to my face. I did a mental gasp. _I was a kitten again._ Heisuke set me down and rubbed my head as he turned to Kondou. "This is what happened when we met Kazama." He frowned as he stared at me purring and flicking my tail back and forth. Saito spoke up. "Hmm. If my hunch is correct, she only can stay in her cat form during the mornings and human form during the night."

Nagakura stared at me in shock. "No way. Then that means she doesn't have control on what form she takes?" Harada frowned and rubbed his chin. "It certainly isn't like us before when we were wolves. How odd." I mewed again and everyone's face softened. Sannan chuckled. "Well, if what he said was true, then we only need to prepare clothes for her when it comes close to night."

I crouched down and tried to paw at Heisuke's finger. He smiled and moved his hand back and forth. "But she can't speak in this form." Heisuke stated. Okita grinned and picked me up when I was about to leap. "Mrow?" I shook my head and Okita brought me closer to his face. "But isn't she much cuter when making cat sounds? Now say nyan Chi-Chi!"

I stuck out my tongue and tried to squirm out of his hands. _Like I'll be doing whatever they want. _He chuckled and patted my head. "Just kidding Chi-Chi." He set me down and I glanced around. My cat instincts took over as I ran out the opened door.

Shouts were heard in the control room as they tried to call me back in. My paws made a _click click_ sound again, which I loved. A small bush came into view and I dove into it. I giggled as I felt the soft leaves brush against my fur. _I never thought that this would feel good as a cat._

"Chizuru?! Come back here! It's not safe out there!" Hijikata's voice rang out. Being rebellious for the first time, I crouched down and scooted into the bush even more. _Hide and seek time!_ "Hijikata-san, you're doing it wrong." My ear flicked as I heard Okita's voice. "You need to whistle and wave _this _around."

I peeked out of the bush as he gave a high pitched whistle and waved a feather which was connected to a string. My eyes widened as I stared at the luxury of being able to catch that. He swung it back and forth and I leaped towards it. "Nyaa!" I fell on my face as I missed. Okita laughed and bent down. "Told you this would work Hijikata-san." Hijikata sighed and placed a finger on his temple. "Fine, then why don't _you _be in charge of her then?"

Okita smiled and looked up at Hijikata innocently. "Huh?" He crossed his arms and began to head back to his room. "Since you're the expert on cats and all." Okita glanced back at me and grinned. "Looks like we'll be rooming together eh Chi-Chi?" I frowned and shook out my fur. I squeaked as he picked me up and started walking. "Now now, don't go hating on me now."

"Souji, it seems like you found her." Saito came in next to Okita. He grinned and held me in front of Saito's face. "Come on Hajime-kun! Admit that she's cute!" He looked startled for a few seconds until he blushed and looked away. "I... I guess she is... Cute." I flicked my ear and licked his face gently. Saito turned to look at me and gave a small smile. "Huh. You like being praised like that."

Okita grinned and hugged me. "Hey, she's _my_ responsibility now. Get your own shape shifting human!" Saito sighed as Okita brought me to his room. He set me down and I turned to look at him. "Now stay here. I'll get you something to eat."

He left. Being the curious cat I was, I decided to explore the HQ more. My ears flicked towards a small rustling in a nearby bush. Cautiously walking over there, I narrowed my eyes. Instincts took over as something leaped out of the bush and sunk its dang into my hind leg. I let out a high pitched screech as I tried to shake off the snake.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Chizuru?!" Okita and Saito came rushing over. Their eyes widened as they saw the snake. "Stand back." Saito instructed as he raised his sword over his head and struck the snake down. I fell on my side as I began to gasp and pant.

Okita frowned as he stared at the snake bite. "It doesn't seem_ that_ fatal. But let's get her checked out, just in case." Saito nodded as he placed his sword back in its case. Okita picked me up and sighed. "That's why I told you to stay in the room. You're such a... Bad kitty."

* * *

**Ah, I wish I was a kitty living with the Shinsengumi 3 Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have a lot more fics to write and its kind of making me restless xD. But I luckily I finished this one so I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

**Next Chapter: Being Nursed by Wolves, nyan!**

**Vote on my new poll for the guys you want Chizuru to end up with (Found on my profile)!**


	3. Being Nursed by Wolves, nyan!

**Being Nursed by Wolves, nyan!**

My eyes fluttered opened. "Eh, you're awake already?" Okita's voice rung in my human ear. _Was I out for that long?_ I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "What... Time is it..." He grinned mischievously. "It's midnight, you know what that means right?"

I was confused as to why he was speaking like that. "Midnight..." My eyes widened as I quickly pulled the sheets over my body. "N-not again!" I wailed out. Okita laughed and slapped his knee. "Man, you're face was_ priceless_ when you just noticed!" I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I tried to put as much skin under the covers as possible. "Y-you didn't do anything to me... Did you?" _Oh please dear lord let that be true!_

He grinned and leaned in closer. "No. Why did you want me to?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

Okita leaned back. "Too bad. We could've had fun." I felt my face getting redder by the second and decided to change the topic at hand. "O-oh! Did they get the poison out?"

"Hmm? Well here's the deal," he pointed to me. "Since you were in your kitten form, it seems like you've gained the ability to heal yourself, just like we did when we were wolves." I stiffened and gripped the sheets tighter. "Is that so." He nodded.

"U-umm. Okita-"

"Souji. You said you'd call me that." He answered back.

I shied away and instead looked at my hands. "S-Souji..." _I almost forgot about the conversations we've had._ "Can you show me the way to the bath house?" Being in human form for already two days, and I still haven't washed myself yet. He grinned and cocked his head. "Fine fine. But you'll have to cover yourself in that, unless you want some unexpected man to show up to stare." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I-I know..."

I stood up slowly, careful on exposing any part of my body. He looked away. "Don't worry, I won't peek." I pursed my lips together as I kept glancing back at him, making sure he wasn't. "A-alright." He stood up and led me out of the room.

"Oh Souji, where are you and Chizuru heading?"

We both looked at Harada who was standing by the door, arms crossed. "She wanted to wash up in the bath house, so I'm leading her there." Okita stated. I stared at the ground while clutching the sheet. Harada made a face and walked up to us. "Eh, so you get to take a bath with Souji and not me?"

My head shot up and I felt the heat rise on my face again. "H-Harada-san?! I-it's not like that!" Okita smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh? Sano-san is getting jealous." Harada's eyes widened and he leaned in closer. "W-wait, you two are serious?" I jerked back and felt his hand fall from my shoulder. "Q-quit teasing me you guys!"

They both looked at me and then at each other, bursting into laughter. "Gosh, your face Chizuru!" Okita laughed out. "Twice, you were fooled today!" He added in. Harada grinned and patted my head. "Don't worry, we were just playing around."

I frowned and avoided his gaze. "... You guys..."

Okita wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye and smiled at me. "Okay okay. Shall we be on our way?" I looked up at him with no expression. "Y-ya." Harada looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up. "Oh that reminds me! You're on patrol now, Souji." He scratched his head in frustration and sighed. "I guess I forgot about that." The brown haired samurai leaned towards me and I stiffened. "Sorry for leaving like that. But don't worry, we'll have some _fun_ later, 'Kay?"

My face redden and I pursed my lip. "Just don't die out there."

He grinned and backed away. "Like _I_ would die." With that said, he walked off. Harada watched the silhouette if his comrade disappear into the shadows. "Say, you were just heading to the bath right?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I haven't taken one in such a long time."

He glanced back at me and smiled. "Then, in place of Souji, I'll take you there." Harada began walking towards the place, with me on his heels. I noticed a house coming up in front of us. "That's it?"

He gave a curt nod and slid the door open. A pool of water sat still in the darken room, I could make out some small stones surrounding the premises. Harada lit a candle and the area suddenly became lighter. "I'll be waiting for you outside. Just to give you your privacy." He winked and went outside, shutting the door behind him.

I glanced at the water and loosened my grip on the sheet that's still on my body. Walking bare foot over to the edge of the bath, I hastily touched the surface of it with my toe. As I felt the coldness seep into my skin, a shiver went up my spine and I jerked back. "Wh-what..."

My whole body shook as I stared at the huge body of water. I lifted up my hand and also noticed it shaking. "W-why am I... afraid..." Shaking my head, I decided that I was just being paranoid. Once again, I stepped into the water, holding the towel close to me. A shiver went up my spine and I suddenly felt a tremendous wave of fear wash over me. I let out a whimper and then the door slammed opened.

"Chizuru! What's-" Harada's eyes widened as I leaped from the bath and into his arms.

"Th-the... Water... Is scary!" I gasped out. He furrowed his brows together and hugged me tighter. "Is there something in there?" He made small steps towards the pool with me clinging to him. As he got closer, I felt the fear return again and I pulled on his arm. "N-no! Don't get closer to it!"

He glanced at me, a worried expression on his face. "I have to know what's in there." I shook my head real quick. "Th-there's nothing in there. Just the w-water..." My eyes widened as I realized what I just said._ Nothing in there but water..._ He raised a brow and lead me back towards the entrance. "Hmm. Why are you afraid of the water?"

I shivered as I took another glance at the bath. Harada frowned and followed my gaze to the pool. "Could it be... Your cat instincts kicking in?" My eyes widened as I let that statement sink in. _Am I... Slowly turning into a feline?_ I glanced up at him and frowned. "B-but... How am I going to wash myself?" _I don't want to stink forever._

A smile crossed his face as he placed a hand on my head. "If its okay with you, I could wash your back if you want. Without exposing a large amount of water on you." My face heated up and I stared at the ground. The idea of Harada washing me was embarrassing... But tempting in its own way. I mentally shook my head.

"U-umm. Okay, since I don't want to be a nuisance to you with my stench."

He patted my head and smiled. "Alright, I promise I won't be naughty." We went back in and I sat myself down, with my back facing him. I clutched the towel to cover the front of me. He kneeled down and brought a wet cloth over. "Lets get started then."

I flinched as he pressed the towel to my skin. Another shiver went down my spine as I felt the urge to run out of the bath house in fear. _No, stay strong!_ My eyes felt heavy as he continued to wash me. It had a relaxing sensation to it that felt heavenly. I slowly closed my eyes and let him continue.

* * *

Harada and I went back to Okita's room and waiting there for us was Hijikata. "Hey, didn't I tell you to stay in the room?" I lowered my gaze as we stopped walking. "U-umm. W-well, I wanted to bathe since I haven't in a long time so..."

Harada stepped forward. "She was fine when I was with her so there is nothing to worry about." The vice commander frowned and crossed his arms. "Orders are orders is it not? Besides, the sun is going to rise in a few hours. You have patrol during that time so you need to get your rest too." Harada sighed and scratched his head. "I was just being nice to the lady of the house, right?" He winked at me and I clenched the partly wet sheets tighter.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands back to his sides. "Get back inside and rest."

I nodded my head and slid the door opened. I stumbled as I felt my body suddenly heat up. "Wh-what..." I clutched my head, as I felt the strength leaving me. I collapsed on the tatami, sweat pouring down my neck.

"Chizuru?!"

"Chizuru, what's wrong?!" Hijikata and Harada went to my side as I slowly lifted my head up. "I... I don't know... I just felt really hot for a second..."

They helped me into the sheets and pulled it over my body, piling more over the other.

"Oh? What happened here?"

I glanced at the door and saw Okita standing there with a tray of soup in hand. Hijikata and Harada stood up. "You better feed her that stuff. Her fever just heightened up." Harada frowned and rubbed his chin. "That's strange though, I'm sure she felt normal when we were in the bath..."

Hijikata's face fell and he lead the spear carrying warrior out of the room. "Lets discuss this later, she needs her rest."

Okita cocked his head to the side and kneeled next to me. "You got sick again?" I nodded slowly and gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing though. I feel it going away." He frowned and placed the tray next to him. "Well, after patrol, I whipped up some soup for you." I sat myself up, still holding the sheets to my body. "Thank you."

He took a spoon and gently scooped up some soup, stopping to blow on it. He then brought it closer to my lips. "Say ahh~."

I blushed and opened my mouth, letting the warmness into my body. " ... It's good." I smiled as he took the spoon back. "Glad you like it." He replied to me. I looked behind him and saw traces of dawn coming before us. "Souji, its almost morning."

He raised a brow and then chuckled. "Heh, you're right."

I felt my chest tightened and I placed a hand on top of his.

"Bye for now."

...

"Mew?"

I now had a paw on his hand. He grinned as he glanced at me. "Look whose back." I shook my fur and stared at the soup, realizing that I was still hungry. "Mrrow." He pushed the bowl closer to me and I began to lap up its contents. Okita chuckled and laid down so he was at heights level with me. He ran a finger down my head and trailed it down my back. It tickled and I lifted my head to look at him. _Why are trying to make me choke on your soup?_ "Mew, mrrow!"

He grinned and then let out a yawn. "Ah, I'm just going to take a nap for a while so...," his eye lids slowly closed. "Don't... Try anything funny... Chi-chi..." His eyes finally closed and he fell asleep. I let out a soft cry and went over to him, circling my spot before plopping myself down. My whiskers twitched and I placed my head on top of my paws, slowly falling asleep after a whole day of events.

* * *

**Ah, sorry I couldn't get this chapter done earlier, I was busy packing for my trip. I'm going on a trip next week for a week so I won't be able to update faster... SORRY! But don't worry, after my trip, I'll be sure to update as fast as I can for you guys!**

**So if you guys haven't noticed, Souji had more screentime than the others, that's because of the high amount of people who wants him to end of with Chizuru! There _will _be an end pairing, so if your otp isn't winning, then VOTE on my poll (found on my profile)!**

**Aherm, on to other news, I'm thinking of creating a crossover with Hakuoki and Kuroshitsuji (or Black Butler if you call it that), but I don't know if people would actually read it, considering the fact that if I _do _make one, it would be the first. So I want you guys opinion, should I make one? I'm still undecided... But if I do end up creating it, would you check it out? It would mean a lot. :X**

**Next Chapter: Something is Fishy is Going on, nyan!**

**~Panda's Review Corner~ (I decided to reply to everyone who reviewed on the chapter before this one, and will continue doing that so... review away!**

**Marialena-Princess of the Moon: Ha ha, I'm glad you liked my idea (I actually had a hard time deciding whether or not I should added that in or not xP) And YES Souji IS the cat expert! xD**

**Ilovedarkpasts: Thank you! I try my best to come up with ways to entertain the reader! :D**

**storygirl1015: Mhm. Personally, I like seeing different interactions with the suitors, so ya, I'll keep it a harem until I figure out the perfect ending for this fanfic! :)**

**Guest: Read to find out! (I'm guessing you already did but xP)**

**opetry97: I know! I would _so _trade places with her if it means rooming with them haha. xP**

**AnimeAishiteru: Thank you! I try to make it as enjoyable for you guys! For what happens next hmm... read and find out? :D**


	4. Something Fishy is Going on, nyan!

**Something Fishy is Going on, nyan! (Preview)**

The scent of a wondrous aroma roused me awake. My little kitten ears flicked back and my whiskers twitched as I drew myself up. I glanced at Okita's sleeping form beside me then at the partly opened door.

_Morning already... But where is that good smell coming from?_

Being the curious thing I was, my paws carried me over to the door. I poked my head out and noticed that no one was around, so I decided to squeeze the rest of myself through the door.

"Mmmph!"

I landed on the ground outside as I fell on my stomach, my paws sprawled out under me.

Picking myself up, I shook out my fur and started on my way again. I tilted my nose to get a better taste of the delicious scent. _Fish. Definitely fish._

A grin appeared on my face and I trotted down to the kitchen. As I came closer and closer to it, the smell got stronger and stronger, and I heard my stomach growl. _Ah, come on I need to get there faster!_

My paws picked up its pace as I ran towards the kitchen. The door came into view and I charged for it.

I did an amazing leap through the air... Until the door unexpectedly slid opened.

My eyes widened as I collided with the person who was standing there.

"Mrrow!"

I blinked and stood up.

"... What a way to be greeted in the morning."

I glanced down at the form whom I was stepping on. _W-wah?! S-Saito-san?!_

He sighed and propped himself up, leaving me on his lap. "You shouldn't scare people like that, it could be bad for their health."

I frowned and pawed at his face. "Mew." _It wasn't my fault that the smell was so captivating._

A small smile appeared on his lips as he gently ran a finger down my furry head.

"Are you hungry? Is that why you came charging in here?"

I nodded frantically. _Yes!_ Saito stood up and I jumped off of him as he went to the counter. "Hmm, I guess you can have this fish that I just made." ~~~

* * *

**... SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! School just came back and now I have piles of work to be done x.x; This isn't the whole chapter, but I felt bad so here's a preview of it D; I'll try my best to finish this chapter when I have no homework. **

**Ok, if any of you have been wondering about the Crossover... Its already out! It is called "Last Light" and again, it will take some time to update my stories x.x sorry.**


End file.
